Un enorme dragón
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "Debo estar en la recta final, solo así alucinaría contigo. Supongo que ya me queda poco tiempo". Slash. Harry/Draco


**Un enorme dragón**

agosto del 2014

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 16 años.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

 **Género:** Romántico, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Muerte de un personaje. Spoiler libro 7.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría.

 **Resumen:**

 _-Debo estar en la recta final, solo así alucinaría contigo. Supongo que ya me queda poco tiempo._

 _-Sí, supongo que opino lo mismo, lo último que querría es estar precisamente contigo, Malfoy – refunfuñó._

 _-No lo sé, tal vez estás tan enamorado de mí que no puedes evitar el buscarme – le sonrió de lado. Su nuevo invitado hizo un gesto de total desconcierto. A Draco le divirtió mucho esa acción. Después de todo, no se la pasaría tan mal con su nuevo delirio._

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **Un enorme dragón.**

Las llamas cada vez estaban más cerca de él, Draco podía sentirlo. Ese era su final. Y él, solo él era el responsable de todo lo que sucedería a continuación. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello acabaría de la mejor manera si todo pintaba a que acabaría de la peor?, ¿Por qué se le cruzó por la mente que todo eso le resultaría sencillo? Porque era un idiota. Y la palabra le quedaba corta.

Harry Potter, el héroe, como siempre. Le salvó el pellejo. Crabbe no puede decir lo mismo, ahora mismo está muerto. Las llamas malditas se lo han tragado por completo y Draco… él solo grita.

-¡Nooo!

Draco cae de la cama. Esta sudoroso, como cada vez que tiene una pesadilla, más bien esa pesadilla. Esta tiritando de frio, aun cuando el clima está a más de 38° grados. La culpa lo carcome y hace que no pueda dormir como Merlín manda y cuando logra atrapar un resquicio de descanso, cuando finalmente sus ojos se cierran… aparecen las llamas malditas queriéndolo atrapar, pero no lo hacen. No puede decir lo mismo de su amigo fornido. Al final, las llamas siempre apresan a Crabbe y solo entonces Draco despierta.

Los medimagos ya dieron su diagnóstico. Draco no tiene una enfermedad física, sino una mental. El rubio no podrá conciliar el sueño hasta que deje sus culpas atrás. Cosa que no pasará jamás. Draco no puede perdonarse, jamás lo hará.

El rubio camina de un lado a otro, pensando lo mismo, preguntándose lo mismo… _viendo_ lo mismo.

-¡Genial! – Escupe con enfado - ¿Ahora tú serás mi tortura? – reclama a la figura que esta frente a él. Draco en verdad no entiende a su mente. ¿Por qué precisamente él tuvo que aparecer? A él no le debe nada, a Crabbe sí, y por eso acepta que su fallecido amigo se le revele como alucinación. Pero… ¿él?

-No sé de qué hablas – le responde la ilusión.

-Debo estar en la recta final, solo así alucinaría contigo. Supongo que ya me queda poco tiempo.

-Sí, supongo que opino lo mismo, lo último que querría es estar precisamente contigo, Malfoy – refunfuñó.

-No lo sé, tal vez estás tan enamorado de mí que no puedes evitar el buscarme – le sonrió de lado. Su nuevo invitado hizo un gesto de total desconcierto. A Draco le divirtió mucho esa acción. Después de todo, no se la pasaría tan mal con su nuevo delirio.

-Tienes razón. Es por eso que estoy aquí – confesó.

Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa. La ilusión no estaba cooperando. Él no actuaba de esa manera. Ellos se la pasaban como perros y gatos… más bien como slytherin y gryffindor. Y no como hufflepuff. Él nunca diría tales palabras. Era imposible que estuviera enamorado de él.

Lo observó detenidamente. Lucía tal cual como lo recordaba, salvo porque en sus ojos esmeraldas ya no había ese brillo característico. Detuvo su mirada en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

El aludido bajó rápidamente la manga de su camisa.

-Algo que no te importa – gruñó, alejándose de él.

Ese sí que era el auténtico Harry Potter. El rubio sonrió de lado.

El resto de la tarde el espejismo de Potter no volvió a aparecérsele y eso aburrió un poco al rubio, generalmente cuando se le aparecía su fallecido amigo estaba todo el tiempo frente él, recordándole el precio que tenía que pagar por haberle cortado toda esperanza de vida. Draco regresó a su habitación y ahí estaba Potter.

-Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto – musitó, dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Qué dices? – el ojiverde alzó una ceja, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué vas a reclamarme, Potter?

-No entiendo tu pregunta – se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Crabbe todo el tiempo me preguntaba el por qué lo dejé morir – el rubio lo miró a los ojos – tú qué me vas a reclamar.

-¿Crabbe? – Harry buscó al susodicho con la mirada, Draco pensó que tal vez la ilusión de Harry buscaba la ilusión de su difunto amigo.

-¿Por qué tus ojos ya no brillan como antes? – en verdad tenía curiosidad. A pesar de ser una ilusión debería de lucir tal cual como el auténtico.

-¿Mis ojos? Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

El rubio alzó una ceja. Algo andaba mal. No entendía el propósito de esa ilusión. ¿Si no venía para torturarlo entonces a qué venía?

-Ya entiendo, has venido a "sanarme" – Draco se levantó, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – pierdes tu tiempo, es decir, yo pierdo mi tiempo. Yo no quiero curarme. Merezco lo que me esta pasado.

-¿Quieres morir?

El rubio se detuvo.

-Leí tu historia clínica. Sino duermes pronto tu cuerpo sucumbirá al cansancio. Y si no me equivoco… ya estás en tus últimos momentos.

-Y a ti qué te importa. No le he importado a nadie – reanudó su caminata.

-Tienes razón. Antes no me importabas. Hoy sí.

-¿Qué? – el rubio volvió a detener su caminata.

-Supongo que en algún momento comenzaste a importarme. No sé exactamente cuándo. Solo sé que… no iba dejarte morir por el fuego maldito.

-Ya está – el rubio sonrió de lado – A eso has venido. A reprocharme la muerte de Crabbe.

-No he venido a eso.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué precisamente tengo que alucinar contigo.

-No lo sé, tal vez tú eres el que estas tan enamorado de mí que no puedes el evitar alucinar conmigo – el ojiverde hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Púdrete, Potter – rugió – no vengas a voltearme mis palabras – se tumbó en su cama, cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas.

Se odiaba. Y odiaba más la ilusión de Potter. El maldito gryffindor tenía algo de razón. No sabía exactamente cuándo, pero a él también comenzó a importarle el ojiverde. Por algo no lo había delatado frente a su padre cuando lo llevaron a la mansión junto con Weasley y Granger.

-Draco.

El rubio no respondió.

-Draco.

Arrugó la nariz.

-Sé que no estas durmiendo.

Rodó los ojos.

-Nunca duermes.

Sería una larga noche…

No supo exactamente cuándo, pero algo hizo clic en su cerebro cuando sintió la mirada de Potter muy cerca de él.

-¿Qué demonios…?

El rubio se levantó de golpe. Harry resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer? – le reclamó, asustado.

-Darte un beso de despedida.

-¿Ya me voy a morir? – la voz de Draco sonó decepcionada. La verdad era que se estaba acostumbrando a andar por ahí alucinando con Potter.

Harry se tocó el brazo izquierdo.

-No precisamente.

El rubio alzó la ceja izquierda.

-Me agrada que mis últimos momentos sean contigo – sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se miraron fijamente.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Déjame hacerte soñar.

Harry se acercó lentamente al rubio. Unió sus labios a los de él. Se fundieron en un beso dulce y delicado. Draco se sintió fortalecer. Un calorcito interior comenzó a invadirlo lentamente. Era inexplicable lo que sentía, pero cada roce, cada contacto, cada suspiro, cada gemido era una fuerza superior que lo alentaba a luchar, a no rendirse, a vivir…

Se separaron a falta de aire. En algún momento, Draco debió de cerrar los ojos porque cuando los abrió vio a Potter sonreírle y luego desmayarse frente a él. El rubio no estuvo muy seguro de ello, porque él también hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Draco volvió en sí, ya no se encontraba en San Mungo… o al menos ya no en su antigua habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – se sentía aturdido.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

El rubio tuvo que parpadear para convencerse que a los que tenía frente a él fueran en realidad sus amigos y no una alucinación.

-Blaise… Theodore… Pansy… ¿son en verdad ustedes? – insistió, nuevamente.

-Somos nosotros – respondió con paciencia, el moreno – desde hace más de media hora nos tienes a prueba, Draco.

-No es nada en comparación con los dos años en los que he estado alucinando. Así que disculpa si aún pienso que eres una alucinación.

-No tienes que hacerlo – aclaró Theodore, frenando a Blaise, quien ya se disponía a alegar.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Draco? – preguntó Pansy.

El rubio hizo memoria e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Potter, corrección, la ilusión de Potter.

-No mucho.

Las tres visitas se miraron entre ellos, el rubio se dio cuenta que algo le ocultaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto… es para ti – Pansy le extendió un pequeño sobre.

-¿Una carta? – Draco se extrañó - ¿de quién?

-En cuanto la leas lo sabrás.

Media hora después, Draco se encontraba solo en su habitación. Observó la carta que descansaba entre sus manos. ¿Quién le escribiría?, ¿Por qué sus amigos se lanzaban miradas misteriosas? Todas esas preguntas tendrían respuestas en cuanto leyera la carta. Draco suspiró largamente. Abrió la carta.

 _Draco._

 _Cuando te vi atrapado entre el fuego maldito algo en mi interior me dijo a gritos que no te dejara ahí. Desde ese momento comprendí que tú ya me importabas, incluso antes desde que te lanzara el Sectumsempra. Jamás me perdoné el haberte lanzado esa maldición. Después de la consumación de la guerra, me di cuenta que lo único que me importaba eras tú. Y el haberme enterado de tu situación las cosas solo empeoraron._

 _No soporté la idea que te perdería. Hice algo estúpido. Intenté quitarme la vida, me metí en líos e hice que una persona me lanzara la misma maldición que te lancé a ti en el sexto curso. No funcionó. Sobreviví. Mis amigos hablaron conmigo, me amenazaron con internarme en San Mungo si continuaba atentando con mi vida. Y entonces se me ocurrió algo. Si te hacia volver, tal vez lo nuestro podría funcionar._

 _Pero todo acabó antes de comenzar porque como en un cuento de hadas un enorme dragón nos robó el corazón. Los medimagos me advirtieron que el Draco de antes ya no estaba y que era imposible que volviera. Yo no me daría por vencido. Sin embargo; en cuanto me viste me creíste una alucinación. Y solo entonces supe que solamente un evento extraordinario te haría volver. Y yo me encargaría que así fuera aunque mi vida dependiera de eso._

 _Te daré el último beso y con eso yo sé que un día regresarás._

 _Harry._

Draco lloraba. Su corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba.

-No eras una ilusión…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
